Hujan di Pagi Hari
by DramaQueer
Summary: Jika terbangun dan mendengar suara air hujan yang beradu dengan atap balkon apartemennya, Naruto pasti langsung mengeluh. A SasuNaru fanfic. AU, OOC, YAOI. My first fict. Mind to review?


**WARNING: YAOI, KISSING, OOC, AU, GAJE, BLAHBLAHBLAH.**

**RATE: T atau M, ya???**

**PAIRING: SASUNARU, SASUNARU, DAN SASUNARU.**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **_

**HUJAN DI PAGI HARI**

NARUTO©MASAHI KISHIMOTO

Jika terbangun dan mendengar suara air hujan yang beradu dengan atap balkon apartemennya, Naruto pasti langsung mengeluh.

Dia benci hujan di pagi hari. Dia benci suara air yang beradu keras dengan atap balkon apartemennya. Dia benci udara yang menjadi lembab. Dia benci pemandangan di luar yang menjadi samar. Dia benci jalanan yang menjadi becek. Dia benci hujan di pagi hari.

Dia benci hujan di pagi hari. Lebatnya air yang mengguyur di luar apartemennya memaksanya meringkuk di apartemen sampai hujan berakhir, membuatnya terlambat pergi ke sekolah, dan memaksanya untuk melewatkan beberapa jam pelajaran di apartemen. Bukan, bukan karena dia sangat menyukai sekolah. Bukan. Dia juga sama tidak sukanya mendengarkan pelajaran selama berjam-jam. Hanya saja, saat hujan turun di pagi hari, sangat menyenangkan kalau dia bisa tidak berada di apartemennya.

Sebabnya gampang saja, saat hujan turun di pagi hari, penyakit 'ambeien' pasti menyambanginya dengan setia.

Pagi ini pun seperti itu.

Bukan dering jam yang membuatnya terjaga, juga bukan karena selimutnya ditarik tiba-tiba, pantatnya ditendang atau bagian tubuhnya diraba-raba. Yang menyadarkannya dari tidurnya adalah suara berisik gemericik air hujan yang mengusik telinga sensitifnya.

Bisa ditebak, dia langsung mengeluarkan keluhan panjang.

Dia bisa saja pura-pura tertidur sampai hujan reda, sampai waktunya dia bisa masuk sekolah meski terlambat. Dia juga bisa saja nekat menerobos hujan ke sekolah berbekal payung atau jas hujan. Dia juga bisa saja menolak 'ajakan' si penyakit sialan yang membuatnya sedikit mengalami masalah dalam duduk maupun berjalan.

Tapi, masalahnya…

"Sepertinya, hari ini juga hujan, ya…"

Pemuda bermata biru langit itu melirik sebal pada sosok yang menyeringai senang di sampingnya. Mata hitam sosok itu tampak berkilat senang, sementara tangan seputih porselennya menopang tubuhnya yang masih setengah berbaring di ranjang. Bertolak belakang dengan tampang acak-acakan yang masih melekat di wajah Naruto, wajah pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu tampak segar sekali.

"Tapi dua hari yang lalu, 'kan…" bibir Naruto terbuka untuk memprotes, tapi sosok itu menggelengkan kepala, menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri yang dihiasi seringai licik, membuat protes Naruto terputus.

"Dua hari yang lalu dan pagi ini…" ujar sosok itu penuh penekanan tanpa kehilangan seringaian, "dari kata-katanya saja sudah berbeda, dobe…" lanjutnya tanpa menyembunyikan nada senang dalam suaranya.

"Dasar brengsek," putus asa, Naruto membuang muka.

"Hn."

"Mesum…"

"Hn."

Naruto menoleh dengan kesal. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Sasuke~ kumohon…." rengeknya.

"Ayo mandi, dobe..."

"Sasuke! Dengarkan aku, bodoh! Mau kemana kau?! Hei!! Aah~ jangan menarikku, teme! Hei~ kubilang…Sas~ah! Jangan cubit pantatku, maniak!!! Sasu-mmmphh…."

Tapi masalahnya, submisif tidak bisa mengalahkan pihak dominan. Apalagi Sasuke sama sekali bukan pihak dominan yang bisa merelakan submisifnya lepas dan melewatkan kesempatan di depan matanya. Atau mungkin…

"Sas-ah~"

Atau mungkin hal ini karena sang submisif juga menyukai perlakuan sang dominan padanya.

"Kubilang juga apa, kau menyukainya, 'kan, Naruto?"

"Jangan berisik te-ahh…"

**X X X X X**

Sasuke, sebaliknya, menyukai hujan di pagi hari. Sangat.

Dia selalu menyukai datangnya suara gemericik air yang menimpa atap balkon apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Naruto. Dia menyukai udara yang berubah menjadi lembab dan dingin. Dia menyukai pemandangan di luar yang mengabur di balik tirai air hujan. Dia menyukai jalanan yang menjadi becek. Dia menyukai datangnya hujan di pagi hari.

Karena derasnya hujan membuat jam berangkat sekolahnya 'terpaksa' dia undur beberapa jam. Lebatnya air yang menghujam bumi di luar sana memberinya akses untuk berdua saja dengan orang tercintanya. Hujan membuatnya bisa melewatkan beberapa jam pelajaran yang membosankan, dan membuatnya bisa berlama-lama menikmati kebersamaan dengan pemuda pirang 'miliknya'.

Dan lebih lagi, hujan di pagi hari selalu saja memberinya alasan untuk bisa main 'anggar'.

Pagi ini pun begitu.

"Kita sudah terlambat empat jam pelajaran, teme! Kenapa nggak sekalian bolos aja, sih?"

"Oh, kau masih belum puas, ya?"

Satu sepatu melayang ke wajah Sasuke begitu dia menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Sasuke berkelit dan menangkapnya, menyeringai mendapati wajah Naruto yang merah padam.

"Kita bisa ke UKS kalau kau masih ingin…."

Kali ini, buku hard cover yang menimpa kepala Sasuke. Sasuke meringis kesakitan, masih memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi senang.

"Cuma bercanda, dobe…" ujarnya.

"Haha," Naruto tertawa dingin, "lucu, teme."

Sasuke mengangkat alis sambil meyerahkan sepatu ke tangan Naruto, sementara pemuda pirang itu terus saja menggerutu mengenai kelakuan Sasuke sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Aku benci hujan di pagi hari," keluh Naruto begitu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.

"Aku suka," timpal Sasuke sambil menatap keluar jendela, mendapati gengangan air bekas hujan yang menghiasi halaman sekolah.

"Aku akan suka kalau saja kau tidak ada," Naruto bergumam.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengamati sosok di depannya yang berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Sepertinya, dia memang sedikit keterlaluan tadi. Ah, selalu saja pengendalian dirinya hilang waktu Naruto sudah ada dalam pelukannya.

"Naruto…" Sasuke memanggil pemuda yang menawan hatinya itu pelan sambil terus berjalan.

"Apa?" Naruto menjawab masam.

"Maaf, ya, aku sedikit kasar tadi…"

"Akan kumaafkan kalau kau berhenti melakukannya, teme...."

"Mana bisa…"

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada maaf bagimu."

"Ayolah, jangan galak begitu. Kau 'kan juga sangat menikmatinya…"

"Aku tidak suka setelahnya, teme! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya, bodoh!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Aku 'kan seme…"

"Kalau begitu jadilah uke sesekali, Uchiha Sas-UKE! Pasti kau akan berhenti memaksaku melakukannya tiap hari. Kau tidak tahu ya, kalau terlalu sering melakukan hal itu bisa membuat rambutmu rontok?"

"Rambutku tidak rontok tuh…"

"Belum!"

"Ayolah, Naruto…aku tidak akan melakukannya kalu kau tidak mau…"

"Aku tidak pernah mau!"

"Tadi kau tidak bilang begitu waktu menjambak rambutku…."

"TEME!!!"

Sasuke menyukai hujan di pagi hari yang bisa membuatnya mendekap Naruto selama yang dia mau. Dia menyukai hujan di pagi hari yang membuatnya bisa memiliki Naruto sepenuhnya. Memastikan bahwa pemuda itu adalah miliknya seutuhnya.

"Naruto, dengar," Sasuke berujar sembari menahan tangan Naruto dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk berbalik menghadapinya.

"Aku dengar, kok…" Naruto merengut, dia memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu.

"Naruto…" dengan lembut, Sasuke meraih wajah Naruto dan menghadapkannya dengan wajahnya sendiri. "Serius. Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku memang payah dalam hal pengendalian diri. Terutama jika hal itu melibatkan dirimu…" Naruto langsung mencibir mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "tapi aku melakukannya bukan karena sekedar 'ingin', kau tahu itu. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku memanfaatkan tubuhmu atau hanya sekedar pelampiasan nafsu…aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan aku menginginkan dirimu sepenuhnya, tidak hanya tubuhmu, tapi juga perasaanmu…aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau itu…" Sasuke mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek dari dirinya itu, meneruskan kalimatnya, "hanya milikku seutuhnya…."

Perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar mirip gumaman parau, berhasil membuat wajah kecoklatan berhias tiga pasang corengan milik Naruto merah padam, dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya merinding mendengar kalimat penjelasan Sasuke tadi. Sementara perutnya bergejolak dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Kalau kau ingin menunjukkan hal itu, tidak perlu dengan cara seperti itu 'kan bisa, teme!" Naruto balas berbisik, memandang Sasuke tepat di mata, "yang seperti tadi lebih mirip sadisme tahu…"

"Aku akan lebih lembut lain kali, kalau begitu…" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bukan begitu…" Naruto menjauhkan diri, memandang mata hitam Sasuke dengan kesal, bibirnya yang merah muda mengerucut sebal, "memangnya kau tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa cinta dengan hal lain, heh?"

"Oh?" Sasuke mengangkat alis, "jadi kau mau aku menunjukkan hal lain selain 'itu' padamu? Baiklah kalau begitu…"

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau….mmph-"

Sasuke tahu, Naruto bisa kembali naik darah dengan kelakuannnya yang satu ini. Berciuman di tempat yang rentan kepergok adalah salah satu hal yang ada dalam daftar hal-hal-yang-harus-dihindari versi Naruto. Juga merupakan hal yang ada dalam daftar badmood maker pemuda yang lebih muda tiga bulan darinya itu, selain hujan di pagi hari dan 'adu anggar'. Jadi Sasuke berani bertaruh Naruto akan kembali ngambek gara-gara hal yang satu ini. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Toh Naruto menyukainya.

Kalau tidak, mana mungkin pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dengan iris mata sebiru langit itu memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Sasuke? Bahkan tangannya sekarang mulai melingkari leher jenjang pemuda berkulit porselen itu.

Sasuke menyelipkan lidahnya di antara bibir Naruto, menunggu pemuda itu mempersilakannya masuk. Keduanya bahkan hampir lupa bahwa mereka sedang berada tepat di depan pintu kelas, di tengah koridor sekolah, yang artinya, sama sekali tidak ada ruang yang memungkinkan mereka untuk tidak terlihat orang yang kebetulan lewat.

Beruntung sekali pintu kelas mereka bersuara ketika dibuka. Sehingga Naruto−yang mulai menikmati ciuman mereka, langsung mendorong Sasuke menjauh begitu pintu berderit, menampakkan sesosok pria dengan bekas luka di hidungnya. Iruka-sensei.

"Kalian?" Iruka mengangkat alis begitu memandang dua orang itu. Sasuke tengah berdiri terpaku, sedikit kaget dengan gerakan Naruto yang menjauh darinya secara tiba-tiba. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau pintu kelas terbuka tadi. Sementara Naruto berdiri di dekat jendela, terlihat was-was. "Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Kukira kalian tidak masuk hari ini," Iruka berujar sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Kau kenapa Naruto? Tampangmu pucat sekali…"

Naruto tertawa salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa kok…tidak apa-apa," ujarnya, sedikit tergagap, "maaf kami terlambat, sensei….pagi ini hujannya lebat sekali…."

"Baiklah, lain kali, jangan ulangi lagi, ya?" Iruka berujar dengan sabar, menghadirkan senyum bijak di bibirnya. Dia kembali memandang Naruto dan mengernyit, menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dengan bibir siswa berambut pirang itu. "Naruto, apa kau pakai lipstik? Kenapa bibirmu merah sekali?"

Naruto langsung menutupi bibirnya dengan gugup, kembali tersenyum salah tingkah plus panik sambil melirik Sasuke yang kini menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menunggu Iruka meninggalkan mereka.

"A..aku hanya terlalu sering menggigitnya tadi, kok…habis dingin sekali, aku terus-terusan menggigil…hehe…" Naruto menjawab asal, sedikit berharap Iruka percaya pada alasan bodohnya.

"Oh, ya sudah…lebih baik kalian segera masuk kelas. Pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai. Tapi sepertinya Kakashi-sensei akan sedikit terlambat lagi kali ini…" kalimat terakhir Iruka lebih tepat dikategorikan sebagai keluhan kalau dilihat dari wajahnya yang mulai merengut. "Aku permisi dulu…" dia berlalu sambil terus menggerutu tentang guru bermasker yang paling hobi terlambat itu.

Sasuke langsung mendekati Naruto begitu Iruka lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Seringai khas menghiasi bibirnya dengan sempurna. Dia meraih pundak Naruto dan memandang pemuda itu dengan penuh harap.

"Nah…kita teruskan yang tadi saja, bagaimana?" dia mengangkat alis.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya memposisikan tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke bersorak dalam hati, membiarkan Naruto meraih kerah kemeja sekolahnya. Dia benar-benar memekik senang dalam hati saat Naruto membawa wajahnya untuk semakin mendekati wajahnya.

_'Sedikit lagi,'_ batin Sasuke, jantungnya berdegup senang_, 'sedikit lagi…lima senti lagi…sedikit lagi…sedikit la…'_

JDUAAKK!!

Eh?

Sasuke mengerjap.

_'Suara apa itu tadi? Kenapa Naruto berhenti? Kenapa selangkanganku sakit? Kenapa…'_

Hening.

_'Heh?! Selangkanganku?!! Sakit??!!!'_

"AWW…NA…NARUTO!!!"

Setelah memproses runtutan kejadian dengan sempurna, Sasuke mengaduh sambil melindungi bagian tubuhnya yang paling vital. Bagian yang 'untungnya' menjadi korban keganasan lutut Naruto.

Terlambat memang. Sangat terlambat.

"NARUTO!! Apa kau berniat membunuhku, hah?!! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak fertil lagi, coba?! Kau itu sadis sekali, sih?!" Sasuke memaki disela erangannya.

"Bagus, tuh," sambil mendengus dingin, Naruto berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Sasuke menuju pintu kelas, "anggap saja itu balasan untuk kelakuanmu tadi pagi. Dan jangan harap aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kalau kau masih saja bertingkah seperti itu," dan BLAM, pintu kelas tertutup dengan keras begitu Naruto masuk kelas, masih tertatih-tatih.

Sasuke hanya memaki dalam hati. Meratapi kemalangan yang menimpa adik kecilnya di bawah sana. Kalau Naruto serius, dia harus berhati-hati lain kali.

Karena, sumpah! Rasanya sakit sekali!

**X X X X X**

**-omake-**

"Naruto, kenapa sih, kau selalu saja terlambat kalau sedang hujan?"

"Ya karena hujan lah, aku tidak mau repot-repot berbasah-basahan…" Naruto nyaris menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan menguap kalau saja dia tidak ingat Sakura punya hobi memukul orang seenak jidat.

"Kenapa kalau paginya hujan dan kau terlambat, jalanmu selalu saja timpang seperti itu? Kau seperti kesulitan berjalan, dudukmu juga sepertinya tidak nyaman, mirip orang yang sedang menahan sakit…" Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, itu?" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang berada di pojok kelas dengan penuh dendam, "itu karena tiap ada hujan di pagi hari, aku selalu kena ambeien," terusnya, mulai kembali merasa sebal begitu mengingat penyebab 'ambeien'nya itu.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ambeien itu berhubungan dengan hujan…"

Sementara itu di pojok tempat Sasuke duduk…

"Hei Sasuke, kau lagi-lagi membuat Naruto kesulitan berjalan tuh…padahal baru dua hari yang lalu, 'kan?" Kiba yang tengah mengamati Naruto, berujar penasaran pada Sasuke. Dia terlihat prihatin. "Kasihan juga dia harus berhadapan dengan tukang horny macam kau ini…"

"Salah memangnya?" Sasuke balik bertanya tanpa dosa, disilangkannya kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Memangnya tadi pagi berapa kali kalian adu 'anggar'? Kenapa akibatnya bisa semengenaskan itu, sih?"

"Entahlah…tiga kali mungkin…atau empat ya? Aku lupa menghitungnya…"

JDUUAAKK!!

Kalau di ruang loker tadi hanya satu buku hard cover yang menyambangi kepala Sasuke, kali ini dua. Ditambah lagi dengan halaman ekstra tebal dan dilempar dari kejauhan. Hasilnya? Sasuke nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. Dia mengusap-usap benjolan di kepalanya, dan ah~ apa noda merah di jarinya itu darah?!

"TEME!!!! Kau harus tidur di sofa selama sebulan!!!!!"

Heh, Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa hujan di pagi hari selalu membuat Naruto darah tinggi.

**-OWARI-**

_A/N_

_Huah…akhirnya saya post juga nih fic gaje…gatel juga ngliatin fic ini nongkrong terus di laptop…jadi, gaje ga gaje…publish!!!_

_Jujur ini fic karya saya pas kelas XI, beuh…dan jujur saya nggak begitu suka momen Sasuke ngegombal itu…*nunjuk ke atas*…saya pingin bikin Naruto lebih manly lagi…tapi kayaknya ga cocok buat dipake di fic ini…ya udahlah…dengan edit berkali-kali, pemaksaan disana-sini, TA DA! My first fiksi!*maksa lagi*_

_So, since it's my first fic, mind to review?*kedip-kedip ganjen-kelilipan*_


End file.
